The Rise of Naruto Skywalker
by TheConsumingDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>AU From the moment I was born, I knew I was different, I just didn't know why that was. I was isolated, with only my mother too comfort me from this cruel unforgiving world. But I suppose the day I lost that warmth to this worlds cruelty, under that scarlet moon, is what changed me into who I am today. I am Naruto Skywalker...and this is my story. Supernatural Naruto</html>


**Watched Star Wars Episode I to IV and decided to make this idea just because I was bored...well that and I've been on a Star War's hype train because of SWTOR, but that is besides the point. This is also kinda of a project to help work on my story making and grammar mistakes, among other things.**

**Canon history will be altered to fit the criteria for what I am going for.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The Will of the Force cannot be comprehended nor understood, it is simply beyond the capability of us mortals. It only has one goal, in of itself, to keep the balance...and how it plans to do that goes beyond the understanding of any Jedi or Sith." <strong>~Qui-Gon Jinn<strong>_

**The Rise of Naruto Skywalker**

Prologue: Anakin's Redemption

This was certainly not what he was expecting...

Of all the things that he expected to see or too witness upon dying and his soul leaving behind his scarred and dead mortal shell, it was most certainly not this. He expected many things, to see what awaited him after death, the judgment that would be placed upon him for all the atrocities and genocides he'd committed as Darth Vader. To be honest, he expected anything that sided with inflicting unimaginable suffering on him, punishment for all the pain he'd inflicted in his life onto others.

But that seemed to not be the case for one Anakin Skywalker, a man of 45 year's of age and all the experience of both a Jedi Knight War Hero of the Clone Wars and as Darth Vader, The Dark Lord of the Sith. Instead, upon opening his eyes he saw a world that was incredibly familiar to him from his past, he blinked from the bright rays of the sun that beat down on him him and it was only a matter of a few moments of seeing the familiar terrain and sensing the force of the world that allowed Anakin to realize where he was.

''I'm in...Mortis? But how it was destroyed...'' he questioned to himself, from the fragments of his memory he remembered the events that took place here on this planet. Yes, he'd still been a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. He'd come here on a mission along with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, only to come upon a giant Monolith that acted as a gateway between the Galaxy and to the realm of Mortis itself. It was here he was challenged beyond anything he had ever thought possible at that moment in time.

He'd met The Ones, the family of three consisting of The Father and his two Children, The Daughter and Son, the former being the embodiment of Light and the latter being an embodiment of the Dark side. He remembered that much, a test was given by the Father who tested him through obstacles that ultimately set him on the path of fulfilling his Destiny as the Chosen One, something the Father clearly liked to remind him of. The Test of the Dark side had been a blur too him with the only thing he remembered was seeing the Father before succumbing to unconsciousness.

And after that he remembered the family of three had a quarrel and it caused the planet to explode due the father dying whom sacrificed his life to weaken his son, thus allowing him to cut down the Son, who had indirectly killed his sister who sacrificed her life to protect their father from his own son.. The energies of the force that held the planet and realm together died alongside the Father and it caused that explosion which result in both the Planet and the Monolith gateway to disappear from the galaxy.

Until now it seemed...

Feeling almost dizzy at seeing Mortis again, he took a moment to calm himself and he spied a small pond to switch he walked too and when he looked down he was left completely speechless when he saw his reflection. For he saw his much younger self, before he was crippled and burn by the fires of Mustafar. Instead of being the pale white lump of flesh and cybernetics that needed his respiratory system to stay alive. He was now at his prime when the Clone War's ended, having a much healthy tan complexion with his trademark scar over his right eye and the only change was the fact that he had his right hand again! He was even adorned in the very same armor and robes he fought with during the War.

''How...?'' taking a breath, he blinked again realizing that it was the first time he actually took his first breath of fresh air in years. It was beyond refreshing, it energized him more than he had ever been in that hulking black suit of armor and cybernetics. He actually felt _alive_, which was ironic in his current predicament.

''Yes, indeed, quite the mystery is it not, Young Skywalker?'' Suddenly he felt a chill he Anakin spun around, his sandy blonde hair moved as he did and what he saw before him made him gape in shock.

_By the Force_...

''M-Master Qui-Gon, is that you?''

Indeed, standing there before him, glowing as an ethereal apparition of the force itself stood his very own informal Jedi Master. The one who had found him on Tantooine all those years ago as a slave, the very first Jedi he met as a child and the one who ushered him into the Order after helping him to be freed from his slavery. Although Obi-Wan had been his practical Master, Qui-Gon has been a figure he respected beyond measure and his death at the hands of Darth Maul had left him scarred and lost as a child.

He looked exactly as he remembered, robes and all only now he was transparent. True to the solid fact that the Master was now a Force Ghost, due to his incredibly strong connection to the force. It was then he noticed the man was smiling at him, _smiling!_ Even after all he had done, he felt as if he didn't deserve such an expression from a man he looked up too so long ago.

''Indeed it is, young Anakin, it has been quite some time since I last saw you hasn't it? '' the man pondered in thought before waving his hand. ''Although, the year's have not have not been kind have they?'' he stated the obvious making Anakin scowl and look away year's of shame and built up guilt finally making way with his death and return to the Light.

''That's an understatement, Master...I...I failed you just as I failed Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. I was weak, naïve, arrogant and blind to the truth. I fell to the Dark side and became a monster...'' he admitted his weakness to the man since he saw no point in trying to hide it. It would be impossible really to hide anything from Qui-Gon, downright foolish really. The man was the master of his own former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and had been a commanding presence of his era among the Jedi Council. And his wisdom was only matched to that of Yoda himself. Arguably, Qui-Gon had been the greatest Jedi alive, not because of his combat prowess, but because of his sheer presence that just made you respect him.

But as Anakin said this he was surprised when Qui-Gon's smile only widened. ''That may be, but in the end your last act of selflessness has set a chain of events to follow. Your selfless act of sacrifice for your son, the love he had for you, is what triggered you to fulfill apart of your destiny. By killing Palpatine, you brought balance back to the force, in that act alone you have redeemed-'' he was interrupted as Anakin's scowl deepened and spat out.

''No! There is way, no plausible manner that I could or can ever be redeemed, Master Qui-Gon! I know you've seen what I've done, in the name of the Empire I committed genocides on a galactic scale. I _killed_ the love of my life, my own wife and the mother of my children in my own rage! I am a murderer, a butcherer of the highest degree and not even coming back into the light will dissolve me of my crimes!'' that was a fact he knew all too well, in his mind nothing could ever redeem him for all he had done. Although he had killed his own master to save his son from death and embraced the light at the end, he knew nothing will ever redeem him for all the sin's he had committed.

The wake of Order 66, purging the Jedi Temple, slaughtering everyone even young children in the name of Palpatine. His vast conquering and subjugation of cities and planets to fall under Imperial rule. And even killing his own beloved wife, Padme Amidala, who had been trying to save him from his own rage. Everything he had done when he was first christened as Darth Vader from there on had been a path of anarchy and chaos. Ruling the galaxy with an iron fist of oppression and enforcement of the Empire's dictatorship.

He seriously doubted anything could redeem him, some called him a Demon, the Devil Incarnate, some feared him more than his former master Palpatine and for good reason, while not taking joy in the pointless death of others. He made good on imposing the raw fear into anyone that so much as stood in his way. And those that crossed him were spared no mercy whatsoever. He had become an entity feared all across the galaxy, a demon in black with the power to subjugate planets and raze entire civilizations.

In his experience, all of the deeds he has committed could never be cleansed, he was marred beyond measure. His heart was as black as sin and his soul scarred even more so. He was-

''Now that's not entirely true, Anakin.'' The old Master spoke up interrupting Anakin's darker musings and gaining his attention. ''While it is true you have bathed the galaxy in the blood of countless and became a Monster by even Sith standards. That was _when_ you were Darth Vader, but here and _now_ you are Anakin Skywalker who, at this very moment, stands on the precipice of a monumental offer that can change everything. Who stands at the brink of death who now has a chance to right the wrongs of his entire life.''

At that Anakin's blue eyes widened in both surprise and confusion, ''What are you...?''

The old master raised his hand and continued, a firm expression taking hold over his face. ''And we come to the root of this discussion, you see Anakin I am talking about an offer. A one time offer that no one in the history of time itself has ever been offered. What I speak of is the gift of a _second chance_.'' he said to the man who was simply floored by what he just said. The very notion of what was said froze Anakin in place, his mind halted and tried to work around this notion, a notion that defied everything he had ever knew or had been taught.

What Qui-Gon just said sounded completely ludicrous, ridiculous even. No power in the galaxy or even the force had the ability to do what Qui-Gon was suggesting. Or at least that's what he believed.

''That's...that isn't possible Master Qui-Gon, a second chance? You can't be serious!'' such was his denial. He couldn't believe such a thing to exist, he knew no entity that could hold such power as to do what Qui-Gon was suggesting. Sure, he knew of a cycle that consisted of Birth, Life, Death and Rebirth. But that was something you were prone to never truly knowing of. For it was beyond the comprehension of mortals

Besides, in his heart, even though he _desperately wished _to make amends for all he had done. To do whatever was needed to cleanse himself of his crimes. He knew it was not to be, even if, _IF_, such a thing were to be true. He knew he wasn't worthy of such an offer. Even if he left Luke thinking he had changed him, he had not been changed in the mindset that he was worth any sort of redemption.

''Oh I am very serious Anakin.'' he replied back with such intensity Anakin actually balked from the stern look in his eyes. ''There is no other power great enough in the galaxy other than the force itself that could grant such a generous offer as this. And right now you are being granted this one and only chance, in spite of your disbelief and of your countless sins.'' the man did not hesitate to remind of that which made the Skywalker frown.

But still as it may be, Anakin found it to be very hard to believe what he was being told. But he decided to give Qui-Gon the benefit of the doubt, the man had never led him astray before with the small amount of time he knew him.

''Okay, let's say I believe you, why would I even be given this chance? Why does the force want to give me this chance? Haven't I already done my part?'' his words had merit, after all if the force indeed was giving him the chance, why would it? Hadn't he done his part, by fulfilling the prophecy bestowed upon him when first created by the force itself. In his eyes he had fulfilled his ultimate goal by killing Palpatine and bringing balance back to the force after so many years of it being flooded in darkness.

Besides there was also the question as to why it needed to be him. Why was he deserving of such an offer when there were hundreds, thousands of others that deserved it, especially more than him. A few already came to mind, those that had been close to him before he had become Vader, people he either let die due to his own weakness or were torn from him because of his flaws. His wife Padme Amidala, his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tao and even...Ahsoka Tano, the apprentice he failed the most.

Qui-Gon, sensing the disturbances in Anakin's mind continued, answering the Skywalker's question. ''That is quite simple and yet complicated to answer Anakin, but I will tell you. Despite your own belief of not being worthy of any offer like this or any chance of redemption. The force does not lie, it has showed me, flowed through me for all these years and through the force I have been able to decipher how it sees you, and I must agree with it.'' the old man said causing Anakin too look at him with only the look of a man that desperately needed answers.

And Qui-Gon was happy to oblige. ''The force, Anakin, cannot fault you. Out of everyone that has died by your hands or not, knows you deserve this chance the most. It knows that I, We, the Jedi order are at fault for how you turned out to be. We were ignorant, blind and foolish and that ultimately led to our own downfall at your hands. You were not taught properly, the guidance you received was not enough to ease your emotional attachments and your own anger from your upbringing in slavery. We did not foresee your hunger for attachment would be so strong after we took you from your mother that is until you found love in young Padme. She was your anchor and your love for her was strong, so intense, your connection to the force haunted you with vague visions of the future of her dying at childbirth. This broke you and set you down the path of becoming Vader by Palpatine's manipulations.''

Anakin merely closed his eyes, his face twisted into an expression of pain as he was painfully reminded of the past. Qui-Gon was right, Padme has been his anchor, his sole source of attachment that he longed for after being separated from his mother. He loved her, even now knowing that he had killed her and her death still plagued him.

''I know this already...so why are you telling me this, why are you reminding me of the past?'' Anakin said and Qui-Gon merely sighed. Rubbing his temples, the man seemed too look down in thought as well before he met Anakin's gaze once again, with sorrowful expression.

''Because, through the past it has been deemed you are being given a second chance so you can actually live a better life. One not led by the mistakes of our old Order or the political byplay of the Republic or Empire. That is part of the reason I've told you this, because the force _wills_ it to be, that you have this chance.'' Qui-Gon said to the Skywalker's surprise. His blue eyes widened at that bit of information, but quickly masked his surprise and quickly began to contemplate on such a notion.

''If that is the case, what would the force have need of me? Hasn't the balance been restored? What part do I have to play now that my destiny has been fulfilled?'' he asked the one question that was bugging him the most. It was on good basis that Anakin had fulfilled his destiny. To crush the darkness that threatened to consume the galaxy and allow the light to come back among the stars. He knew in his heart, that Luke would be that light, his son would continue on and re-establish the Jedi Order and live a life of hardships and fulfillment. He would continue on, with the legacy of the Jedi order built upon his shoulders.

His part was over, but his son's life just beginning to take a turn that would undoubtedly change the course of the galaxy.

''That would have been the case, but unforeseen circumstances have arisen. The Prophecy that was foretold about you has only been half completed on your part. The galaxy is going to have need of you, Anakin, but in a separate galaxy far from our own.'' the old master explained which only seemed to confuse Anakin.

''What do you mean by that, Master Qui-Gon. Just how far is this galaxy and for that matter how does the galaxy need me?'' he questioned and oddly he felt like a youngling again in the Jedi Temple.

The wise man rubbed his chin as he continued, ''Well that is where it gets difficult. You see, you already know the force is universal. It is the energy of all things, it resonates throughout the universe and flows throughout the passages of time and space ever knowing and ever fleeting. But this galaxy in particular isn't directly connected to the force. Yet indirectly, the force can, even now, feel a powerful presence resonate from this galaxy, the likes of which we have never seen before. Upon further investigation, the force found it out to one single planet that is giving off such a powerful presence.'' he said to Anakin's growing curiosity and amazement.

Now he knew the force was all reaching, but to hear that one galaxy in particular was not connected to the force was bit a surprise to him. More so, was the fact that it was because of only one planet that was actually giving off such a powerful presence in the force.

Consider him interested.

''And what can you tell me about this planet? What makes it so powerful in the force?'' he asked, questioning the man who seemed to close his eyes in thought before he ultimately opened his eyes to peer directly at Anakin. And the Skywalker perked an eyebrow when he saw the sudden change in the old man's eyes. They were still firm and strong as ever, but there was very sharp edge that told Anakin that something very serious or troubling was affecting Qui-Gon.

''From what the force has showed me, the planet itself is similar to Mortis for it is absolutely flooded with the force itself. Everything is apart of the force, from the soil the inhabitants to even the air they breathe. However the planet itself is _steeped_ in the dark side, from what the visions of the force have granted me I can tell you that the planet is flooded with negative emotions and the sheer power of the force has nearly been corrupted with the dark side. Just by looking at it from afar makes my skin crawl with how dark it is. I know not how its inhabitants are, but I do imagine they are a warrior like people with little to no advancement in technology or galactic travel.''

Anakin at this bit of information grew serious, he was no stranger to hearing about planets that were inhabited by other species that had little to no knowledge of space travel. Some barely had any advancement in technology at all, but what some replaced that with was with building up their skills of survival, some even going down the line of adopting a warrior-like culture. One such planet he knew was his own home planet, Tantooine.

_'But for a planet to be so engrossed in the dark side it can be felt by the force from across the galactic plane? That's very troubling, what could have such power in the dark side that it could become so prominent. Even more so is the fact that this planet and the galaxy itself hasn't been connected to the force, but the question is how?'_

In spite of Anakin's own musings, Qui-Gon continued. ''To be honest Anakin I do not have much else information about this planet besides what I've told you. The force is vague, even to me, but it's will cannot be denied. It senses something very wrong with this planet, something that may very well threaten the whole universe if left unchecked. And it wants you to be there, to quell whatever this threat is before it becomes too overwhelming.'' the way he said that only seemed to make Anakin's frown deepen.

''…..And what pray tell, makes the force think I'm even remotely powerful enough to stop a threat that threatens the universe itself? I'm just a mortal man, Master Qui-Gon.'' he said which was how he saw himself. But he was confused when the man simply let out a chuckle, as if what he just heard Anakin said was incredibly amusing.

''Anakin, have you forgotten what you are? My boy, you are the conceived child of the _force itself. _The force runs through your very veins, flowing in and around you and it burns brighter than any sun, no one now or in the future will ever have your potential. Only your son Luke and daughter Leia will ever hold a candle to you, but even than that is a stretch. At a time when this was revealed to you, you became arrogant, stagnant in your training, halting yourself at an already incredible level of skill, beyond the standards of any Jedi Knight. But time has taught you that arrogance can only lead to weakening ones self and ultimately their own downfall, has it not?'' he said to which made Anakin's frown turn into a scowl which was directed only upon himself since he knew the man was dead right.

There was so much he ignored in favor of honing his lightsaber techniques. Learning more about the force and training his force abilities instead of just relying on his natural talent. He could have refined himself more, tempered his emotions, reigned in his anger. He could have done _so much_ for himself, but that time was long past him.

Seeing this Qui-Gon was pleased, but didn't show it, he was proud that Anakin already knew his past faults and crushed them over time.

''Now you say you are only a mortal man, but that was the case _when_ you were burned by the fires of Mustafar and were Darth Vader. As Vader, you were more mortal than any other human could ever be. Your potential was halved and held back even more by your cybernetics and the mental trauma placed upon you. Palpatine was right about one thing, your haunting visions also held you back from attaining what you were meant too become.'' as he said this he walked toward the Skywalker until he was directly infront of him.

And the man smiled before he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder as he continued.''However my boy, right here and now you are no longer Vader, you have come to embrace your death all of the deeds you've done. No longer are you restrained, your potential is back, it needs only to be attained. Now I may not know what threats are on this planet or of what this danger that lurks from even the forces eyes. But I do agree that if there is anyone capable of facing this, it is you Anakin.'' he said, deeming Anakin with such faith in him that it honestly surprised him.

For a moment Anakin remained silent before speaking, ''Can you...show me this planet?'' he asked to which the man took a moment to answer with a nod.

''That I can do, but beyond that is out my reach.'' with a wave of his hand the planet of Mortis disappeared, shimmering away from existence and in its place was the ever vast expanse of space. The countless number of stars twinkled in the dark reaches of space, as Mortis fully disappeared what appeared infront of Anakin was moderately sized planet. One that seemed similar in landmass too Alderaan, having an equal amount of land and oceans.

But as he eyed the planet he could definitely feel what Qui-Gon warned him about, having spent much of his later life steeped in the dark side himself, he could literally feel the darkness resonating from this planet. It was akin to the feeling of a flickering ember in the wave of a tsunami that threatened to snuff out all light. On instinct he fought back at whatever this presence was, though it's physical body was beyond him, he could feel it trying to reach him and he fought it off with all the mental fortitude honed in his years.

''You cannot take me, darkness. _Begone!_'' he commanded through the own force of will and power, forcefully rejecting the presence that tried to probe and dig into his mind like a parasite. Though because of this he missed two important facts that happened. One was the fact his blue eyes seemed too only burn brighter, glowing a darker shade of azure that challenged the entity that threatened him. And the second fact was that Qui-Gon had seen this and could only smile in approval.

''Impressive, you forced the darkness back with just your will alone. Sadly I cannot say I could have done the same.'' he said causing Anakin to look at him, the glow in his eyes slowly fading, but the old master was witnessed to the mystical sight for a good moment.

''You mean it tried to do the same to you?'' Anakin questioned him and he could only nod.

''To my own weakness yes, I was only saved by the force before I was nearly swallowed in that eternal blackness. But that experience alone solidified my resolve in showing you how dangerous this threat is. If the force hadn't been there, I would have been snuffed out from existence by whatever it is that's down there on that planet. So, do you believe me now, Anakin?'' Qui-Gon asked the Skywalker who could only scowl before he looked back down at the planet from orbital distance.

For a moment he just stared at the planet, peering long and hard, reaching out with his senses he could start to see it now. Outlining the planet was a perpetual blackness that shifted and morphed as if it were alive. Tentacles of pure dark side energy sprouted from the planet's atmosphere and interestingly enough, he saw the planet's moon slowly shift into a shade of dark crimson.

Then in subtle shift of the link between him and the planet, and it was than he _heard_ it...

_**''RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!''**_

A roar, a roar of such power it made Anakin's skin crawl and the hairs on the back of neck stand up. Such was the ferocity and planet shaking of this singular roar that Anakin had to take a moment to situate himself, but still even as the roar subsided the effects it left behind were prominent in his mind. Although he knew Qui-Gon hadn't sensedit, he and the force by extension had and that was enough to send alarm bells in Anakin's mind.

_'I could feel it, that wasn't darkness I felt...that was pure corruption of the force at it's very core. Such malice...this is something beyond anything I've faced before. If I let whatever this thing is unchecked and it got off this planet somehow...it would threaten everything...'_ than he saw the images of his children appear before him. Luke and Leia, their safety above all else was what mattered to him the most.

Narrowing his eyes, his blue eyes flashed azure, smoldering like two burning blue giants._ 'Though Luke and Lei's potential are great, this is beyond them, this is beyond anything else in all of history. I have to...for their safety, I will do whatever I have too.'_

His decision was made...

''I will do it, Master Qui-Gon, but I must ask how will this proceed? My body is dead, I can feel that this body of mine is just a force construct of my past memories. How do you or how does the force plan to give me this second chance? To live on this planet and among its inhabitants?'' he asked to which the man seemed to only smile in approval of Anakin's choice before he decided to answer his question.

''Simple actually, since you were born from the midi-chlorians themselves you can be reborn in the same manner as you were the first time. The woman of choice will be up to the force too decide who would be able to house you until the time of your birth. Beyond that is simply live under their culture and to live how you wish too, this time not being dictated by rules or regulations by either the Jedi or Sith.'' he said which made Anakin feel at ease with.

He was kinda happy about that, no more having to worry about tripping over eggshells, no more arguments with ignorant old people that were blind to developments that went beyond their reach and refused to see it in any other manner. Mace Windu had been a prime example of that, a man he did kill, but didn't feel much remorse in that since he was a big factor in causing his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano to leave the order. Nor did he have to worry about the Empire's inner politicking games of subterfuge and espionage of one another.

At least he hoped to not face that dilemma on this new planet...

''Well that's something I guess, is there anything else I should know before you send me off?'' he asked as he turned before Qui-Gon again and possibly for the last time and the man only pat his shoulder.

''….Yes, while you will be reborn your memories will not be wiped, they will just be locked away until you have built up a mental fortitude to withstand your past life. For now, it is best you start with a clean slate and learn under this planets culture and familiarize yourself with this world until you are ready.'' he said in a cryptic manner that only seemed to irritate Anakin than anything. He had to deal with more than enough cryptic riddles in his life, especially under Obi-wan's teaching and his discussions with Grand Master Yoda.

But still the concept of having his memories locked from him, his entire life kept under lock and key until he was in the right state of mind to handle them made him feel split between being irked and actually thankful. Irked, because he his life up until this point is what shaped him to become what he was now, his entire life of hardships and challenge after challenge. Everything that molded him into what he was now.

But he was also happy in a sense, he wouldn't suffer from the memories that haunted him, of the sins he had committed in the name of Palpatine and of the Empire as Darth Vader. Of all he had done as Anakin Skywalker, every mistake, everyone he failed to protect or those he loved killed by his own hand or harmed beyond any healing. It was in a way a salvation he secretly yearned for, too escape the madness of his old life was akin to salvation to him.

He could deal with it now of course he had accepted everything he had done at the brink of his death, but he would not be able to say the same if he were younger and less seasoned. He knew without a doubt his reincarnation would go ballistic or insane if the memories of his past life was unlocked too early.

He couldn't take the chance...

With a sigh he nodded to Qui-Gon who only smiled at Anakin's resolve. '' I can agree to those terms, you can begin the process, Master.''

Content with that Jinn placed his other hand atop of Anakin's head and for a moment he stared into the blue eyes of the Skywalker. For a moment he saw the same blond haired boy that was enslaved on Tantooine, the very same boy whose spirit shined brighter than any star. The very same child he met on Tantooine who would grow up into this man before him. While he wasn't pleased with how he came to be, it was only the fault of the Jedi that Anakin became the way he did.

But regardless, Anakin grew up to be a fine man with principles, who would find love and have children that would ultimately reshape his former galaxy and usher it into a brighter future.

''You don't have to call me Master, Anakin, I lost the right to be called as such long ago just call me Jinn. Now close your eyes and let me do the rest.'' he said and Anakin for a moment stared at Jinn before complying with his words.

_'Regardless of what you think Master Jinn...you are like a grandfather too me...'_

He didn't notice Jinn's subtle smile before the older man started to speak.

''Alright Anakin, clear your mind, release yourself from your bindings...and this time...do me a favor...live your life how you want too, not how others want you too. Goodbye, Anakin Skywalker.'' he said and as he said this the force suddenly surged up around them and swirled into his hand before it encompassed Anakin's body. Soon enough he was glowing bright blue before he started too break down into blue particles that soon enough began to float downward into the planet below them.

And watching this, Qui-Gon couldn't hold back the one tear that fell from his eye.

''Good luck young Skywalker for this world is unlike any other...I do hope we meet again, Anakin...or should I say _Naruto?_'' and with his final words said, Qui-Gon closed his eyes as well and he glowed white before he dispersed into particles of the force which soon twinkled out of existence. His objective was done and goal was completed.

His part was done...

But another part was just beginning...

**OwO**

Down upon the planet, the force particles of whom had once been Anakin Skywalker floated and traversed the planet by the force's will. It sped through the great mountain ranges of earth and stone, cutting through a country of storms and the land of water. To the eyes of others it was like a shooting star that shot across the sky, coming from the east and all the way to the west. Some made a wish upon seeing it and others could only watch in awe as it sped across the sky. It almost seemed as if the shooting star was walking amongst the sky in a way.

But soon enough, the soul of whom had once been Anakin found where they were meant to be, for the force willed it to be so.

Crossing the vast dunes of a land of the desert and coming upon the country of fire, the particles converged into a singular orb before it shot downwards into one specific little village. And father down it went until it reached a single little hut that belonged to a single woman that lay asleep in bed. The orb stopped upon reaching her and for a moment it seemed to appraise her, she seemed to be in her early to mid twenties with long golden hair that seemed to spike up in a way.

The orb bopped up and down and glowed bright, as I it was content with its choice before it floated over the woman's form and slowly, but surely sunk into her stomach and into her womb. There was no discomfort on the woman's part, but time would surely begin to show signs that an anomaly had just been born in this world.

Into this world of the _Shinobi_...

* * *

><p><strong>Done and I gotta admit I'm not sure how this prologue will be taken. The story itself is kinda like a practice thing for me so take that how you will.<strong>

**The woman is an OC who will be explained further in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Also on a power scale I am taking Anakin/Naruto's potential in the force into a much more considerable degree since the power of the force can be amplified in many diverse and powerful methods.**

**I will not be worrying about the pairings, I am more inclined on working on Naruto/Anakin's development story for the next few chapters.**

**With that said I'm gonna get some sleep so bye!**


End file.
